


Press release

by EaSnowPw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Stephen Strange, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: "Mr Stark, is your taste in men really so much worse than your taste in women?""Why are you tearing down the man I love?" Tony snapped.OR"They don't like me," Stephen said. "And that's ok, I guess. You're the most beautiful man in the world, of course I look deficient next to you."
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 36
Kudos: 265
Collections: Fun





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

> I know I saw this on Tumblr somewhere, but I honestly can't remember where.

"Mr Stark, is your taste in men really so much worse than your taste in women?"

The question darted through Tony, leaving a trail of pure anger behind. All he could remember was a few nights before, lying in bed with Stephen while the sorcerer casually listed everything the public didn't like about him. Tony could remember his lover's carefully neutral face, his even voice and how he had assured Tony that he was above those things, lying through his fucking teeth.

* * *

"They don't like me," he'd said. "And that's ok, I guess. You're the most beautiful man in the world, of course I look deficient next to you."

Deficient. That was a new one. Something the reporters hadn't used. A label Stephen had attached to himself. The resignation had been breaking Tony's heart.

* * *

"I don't understand."

"Well, obviously, your current partner is-"

"No, I understood the question, alright," Tony assured, eyes narrowing. Did that reporter think he was an idiot? "What I don't understand and what's honestly baffling to me is why you're all doing this." He paused, trying to control himself. There were so many words he wanted to say/yell/scream/cry, and he was going to say them, but they needed an order. "Why are you doing this?" He repeated more forcefully.

"Mr Stark?"

"Why are you tearing down the man I love? I've spent my entire life looking for someone willing to put up with me and when I finally find him, you suddenly shit talk him. Are you trying to get him to dump me? Why would you ruin my best relationship to date like that? I've never seen you all this mean, Jesus!"

Stephen was a sorcerer and he protected all these ungrateful idiots, repeatedly put his life on the line for them, compromised his health for them and that was how they repaid him?

"I know criticising my every life choice is an old preferred hobby, but this time... you've all crossed a line. I'm finally in a happy relationship, in case it wasn't obvious. I'm still doing shit on the side, which you've been happy to jump at all my life, but suddenly, my boyfriend is more interesting. This has to end. I love him. He's perfect. He's gorgeous. His eyes are amazing. I love his cheeks, they're not too sharp. Sharp cheeks are what everyone's using makeup to get. I love his hair, even when he says it wouldn't listen to him that day. I love his hands, they're a part of him and he doesn't need you all up his ass about them." Stephen was insecure enough without all this bullshit. Lately, he'd even started hiding his hands again. The thought of that beautiful man feeling the need to hide made Tony's blood boil. "I take care of that part. He's the best thing that happened to me in the last 20 years, so why-"

Tony startled when a familiar swooshing sound reached his ears, a portal opening right next to him. Wait, what? Stephen had wanted to keep his identity a secret! The sorcerer walked to Tony and leaned into his microphone, taking advantage of the stunned silence.

"I'm afraid that has be all for today. Mr Stark will be taking no more questions."

"No!" Tony hissed, bristling when Stephen covered the microphone with his trembling hand. "No, let me-" He was stilled with a soft kiss, sitting back down while Stephen gave his a sad smile.

"Tony, it's enough." He reached with his free hand to wipe at Tony's cheek. He hadn't even realised he'd been crying, but now a soft sob broke out. "It's more than enough, Vishanti, it's amazing," he assured, "you're amazing, but let me take care of you now."

The engineer just nodded, letting his partner guide him up and into another portal while Pepper slid into his seat.

"Mrs Potts, are the rumours true after all? Doctor Strange is really the wizard who has been aiding the Avengers?"

"What can you tell us about the earlier breakdown?"

"Is their relationship failing?"

"There will be no more off-topic questions," Pepper announced. "We are here to discuss the 3 new devices Stark Industries is launching and I will only take related questions."

* * *

**Stephony** :

_What did Strange whisper to Stark on stage? Someone with good lip reading skills translate pls_

**Avengerzrulz** :

_My grandpa said it was something about how amazing Anthony is. He said "enough" and "amazing" twice each and "let me take care of you"_

**TonyStarkdidnothingwrong** :

_< 3 <3 <3 that's relationship goals y'all. Fucking up your secret identity to dramatically remove SO from bad interview_

Steve scrolled down his Tumblr feed. It was full of Tony's latest press conference. He was typing a reply to a post he'd taken interest in when he stepped into Tony's lab, just in time to hear him shout

"STOP ACTING AS IF YOU'RE OK WITH THIS SHIT, STEPHEN! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE!"

"What's the fucking point of me complaining, Tony?" Stephen replied, his voice higher pitched than usual. "You can't change it. I know you want to, but I am what I am and the public is what it is so please just drop it."

Steve promptly spun around and walked out. He needed to help. They all did. Tony usually handled 70% of the press, but Steve handled the other 30%.

"Friday, find me a cute picture of them together, please."

He quickly got it on his phone. It was a nice one. Stephen and Tony were hugging, both smiling widely and obviously in love. He posted it on Instagram, Facebook and Tumblr, with the same description

" _How can you want to ruin that?^_

_I'm very disappointed in the 21st century if people get so offended at two men simply being happy with each other that they need to tear one of them down. I'm honoured to be able to call both of them my friends and know they have my back when we're putting our lives on the line for other people whenever the need arises._

_We used to hail heroes. What happened to that? Is it not cool enough anymore?"_

He made sure to sign it "Captain America" even though his accounts were already named Steve Rogers Official because he knew it made the kids die a little on the inside when he went full grandpa, a few hashtags (#SteveRogersShipsIronstrange #captainamericaisdisappointedinyou #ironstrange), then posted it. He anticipated a pretty big response by the time he and Bucky were done at the gym.

* * *

He got double what he had expected. The other Avengers who were Internet active had reposted/reblogged his original, adding various other comments. Tumblr was on fire. Tony had sent him a "thank you" message.

It seemed he was finally getting this whole Internet thing.

* * *

"I need to do an interview," Stephen told Tony that night, popping up in his lab.

He'd muttered the words, as if he was afraid of how Tony would react. The engineer hated that their earlier argument had done that to them and that his first instinct had been to lash out at his partner simply for being there.

"Come here."

The Cloak pushed Stephen until he stopped between Tony's legs. The shorter man gently picked up the other's fragile hands. An obvious peace offering. They both stared at their intertwined limbs for a moment, thinking about their earlier argument. Tony remembered all the self-deprecating things Stephen had told him and just wanted to reassure the other. Stephen remembered Tony's anger. He expected to be kicked out and had already planned on going to Pepper, but he wanted to be able to tell Tony that he had been his first choice.

"Why do you need an interview?"

"Because it would be easier than a press release and I think I need to get my backstory out. I did just reveal to everyone that I am a sorcerer... I should make sure they at least know the proper term, although I don't expect many will use it."

Tony chuckled, daring to lift his gaze. Stephen gave him a weak smile. Unspoken forgiveness passed between them.

"Stephen Strange the sorcerer. Can't be that hard."

"You call me a wizard."

"When I'm joking." Tony moved his hands to Stephen's arms and tugged the sorcerer into an embrace. "I love you." He hadn't said it before, too nervous. Well, he hadn't been nervous enough not to say it in front of the whole world. And now it was the only assurance he could give without bringing up the earlier argument. 

"I love you too," Stephen replied, squeezing.

* * *

Tony had chosen a mild reporter for Stephen and himself. They wouldn't talk only about Stephen's sorcery, but their relationship as well. The internet was still full of his press release fiasco.

They'd met at a small cafe, the woman choosing to begin with Stephen's backstory. He explained that he was part of a bigger organisation which fought invisible threats and who was helping the Avengers when needed. It was an easy interview, with questions in the right places, backing off when he stopped giving details.

"Very well. Mr Stark," she called, addressing him for the first time, "am I right in assuming that you knew most of this beforehand?"

"Of course."

"Did you know Dr Strange's secret identity?"

"Yes, that was how we got together."

"When did you two actually first meet?"

"I believe it was a party..." Tony frowned in thought. "2002?" He turned towards Stephen.

"2001. You stole my date."

The reporter chuckled.

"So it wasn't love at first sight."

"No."

"Not at all. We didn't interact much," Tony explained. "We were sort of on the edge of each other's lives. We almost met or we did meet, but we didn't talk for long. We certainly didn't notice each other like that."

"Well, I did think you were attractive," Stephen pointed out.

"So did I, but you were way too much work and I always had easier alternatives." Tony shrugged. "No, we only hit it off after the whole superhero business. It changed us enough to make us fit for each other."

"Interesting. For how long have you two been dating? You have only been in the public eye for 3 months," the woman pointed out.

"A year."

"Oh, when is your anniversary?"

They looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"This month," Tony offered, "but we'd rather keep the exact day for ourselves."

"Alright..." She went through her notes. "It has been a year and 2 months since Stark Industries has begun expanding into the medical domain."

"And...?"

"Has your connection to Dr Strange inspired this new passion?" Tony's eyes widened and a blush took over his face. "Most people take an interest in whatever their crush is passionate about."

Stephen was laughing.

"Good try, but you got the order wrong. The project required my assistance, so we spent more time toge- really?" Stephen asked, seeing that Tony was hiding his face in his hands.

"Yes," the engineer admitted in a whisper. Stephen wrapped an arm around him, smiling.

"But the project is still on-going," the woman pressed.

"Well, yeah," Tony replied. "Medicine is an important area and we keep coming up with new ideas and getting suggestions. Which reminds me, any suggestion is welcome, please attach my email to this interview."

They answered a few more easy questions. The reporter was obviously milking this interview, which... fair enough. They probably wouldn't be doing another one anytime soon.

"So, was the speech from a few days ago planned, Mr Stark?"

The question ruined the easy, tranquil nature of their conversation.

"Excuse me?"

"There are various opinions online," the woman hurried to assure.

"It wasn't planned, it was my answer to an insensitive question," Tony replied, frowning. Stephen squeezed his hand under the table. The sorcerer had kept his hands hidden during the interview.

"What about revealing your powers, doctor?"

"Half planned. I had discussed the possibility with the higher ups of Kamar Taj, but I wasn't yet sure how to do it. Knowing that I already had approval, I proceeded," Stephen explained. "Otherwise, I would have conjured a gateway to the back or somewhere secluded, then went to the stage"

"So you made a sudden decision to interrupt the press release."

"Yes," Stephen stated roughly. "I made a brusque decision to get my boyfriend out of there. He was in an uncomfortable situation and obviously close to breaking down."

The interview ended in a decidedly less friendly manner. The reporter had saved all the annoying questions for last, so, by the time they said goodbye, Tony was ready to dramatically storm out. Stephen seemed equally annoyed.

* * *

That night, Stephen crawled in bed next to Tony, carefully resting a hand on his partner's waist.

"Hey."

Tony smiled at him.

"Hey."

"That was really cute today. I didn't know you've had feelings for that long."

"It wasn't- I didn't..." He stopped. Why was he even denying anything? They weren't in middle school! "Not this strong, at the very least."

"Understandable."

"I was interested," Tony made sure to point out, if only to reassure Stephen. "Just, you know... not feelings feelings stage."

"Tony."

"Shutting up now."

Stephen chuckled.

"I love you. I appreciate that you stood up for me."

Finally. Stephen was admitting that he had enjoyed Tony's speech. He wasn't calling it unnecessary or criticising himself.

"I love you too. I'll always stand up for you," he promised. "I'll always be on your side and I want to help. Just tell me what you need."

The time would soon come for them to address everything Stephen had said. They both knew it. But not right then. For the time being, they just enjoyed each other's company.


	2. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The argument from which Steve only overheard a few replies.

Stephen led Tony through a portal into his workshop and held him tight, letting him calm down and whispering gentle words. Eventually, Tony took a step back, wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise I was crying."

"It's okay," the sorcerer replied, a bit stiff. "You didn't have to do all that, but I appreciate the intention."

"Of course I had to do all that. Stephen..." Tony shook his head, confused. "I did it for you. I had to tell them to back off."

"You didn't have to, Tony. I'm fine."

He wasn't fine. His eyes were red rimmed. He looked more tired than usually. He hid his hands behind his back when he caught Tony staring. Something broke inside the engineer at the thought. How could he help when Stephen denied the problem? How could he offer comfort when his boyfriend insisted on not needing it? How could he assure him when he said he didn't need it? Stephen obviously needed it. He was drawing further inside himself every day and Tony was starting to fear that it was only a matter of time until their relationship gave in under the new strain. No. NO. This couldn't be why they ended.

"STOP ACTING AS IF YOU'RE OK WITH THIS SHIT, STEPHEN! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE!" Tony snapped, desperate. He needed the other man to at least admit to there being a problem if they were to work on fixing it.

"What's the fucking point of me complaining, Tony?" Stephen replied, his voice higher pitched than usual. Fresh tears appeared in his eyes. "You can't change it. I know you want to, but I am what I am and the public is what it is so please just drop it."

"I can't drop it. It's obviously affecting you-"

"You're just projecting because you can't handle that for the first time ever, the press doesn't like your partner," Stephen snapped.

Tony laughed bitterly. Was that what Stephen thought?

"First time ever? Sweetheart, they never liked my partners. Somehow not even Pepper. And no. I'm not projecting." He went to Stephen, who stepped back when Tony got too close. The shorter man motioned helplessly at the space between them. "This is not me projecting. There is a problem. Like it or not, it's real and it's here. And you're too much of a coward to admit it."

"Ok, fine." Stephen shook his head, looking up as if he couldn't believe what he was about to say. Tony saw his tears and tried to approach again, but the sorcerer kept his distance. "I'm a coward. I'm not worth your time. I'm selfish. That's on what I was expecting them to pick, but no. I'm broken. Visibly so." He held up his hands, withdrawing again when Tony tried to approach. "You're really kind to be able to find any worth whatsoever in me, but... I don't see it. And I'm not the only one."

"Stephen."

"I didn't think I was worth it since we started dating and now I'm just getting confirmation. I'm not beautiful or handsome like you. I'm not as intelligent. And some days I can't even shave or put on my damn clothes without magic or the Cloak," Stephen admitted, fresh tears falling down his cheeks. "And you know what I do then? I tell you a lie. I make up an emergency of some sorts so you won't see me like that."

"Stephen."

"I'm not done. You wanted the truth, didn't you?" He laughed forcibly, ending in a sob. "I have nightmares too. I don't get too caught up in my studies to sleep. I just use astral projection as a means to escape my panicking body."

"Stephen!"

"What? You wanted the truth. This isn't about me, this is about you needing to find someone more broken than yourself to fix!" Stephen yelled. He made a portal. "I guess it just means I'm an idiot because I knew that and still told you."

"Wait!"

Steohen didn't wait. He just stepped backwards into his portal. His eyes were red and teary, with wet tracks running down his cheeks. Tony glimpsed the Cloak wrapping around his shoulders before the portal closed.


	3. The consequence

"Who let you in?" Stephen asked, curling in on himself on his armchair.

"The sanctum," Tony answered. "After I asked nicely," he added, more like an afterthought.

His boyfriend didn't answer. He returned his attention to the book on his lap, hands carefully laid down on his knees. Tony approached warily, eyes on the Cloak. It seemed to be giving him a look, but he didn't know if it was "get too close and I'll bite you somehow" or "took you long enough".

"I asked Wong, if you're wondering how I knew you were lying," Tony said casually.

"If you're thinking of finally confronting me today about my self-esteem issues, I must say you have chosen a very bad time," Stephen retorted.

"To be fair, that did cross my mind and it may be my ulterior motive, but it's not my main mission," the engineer explained.

"What would that be?"

"Does 'through thick and thin' mean anything to you? My main mission is being there for my stubborn boyfriend."

"Your intention is appreciated, but the Cloak serves this purpose sufficiently," Stephen easily dismissed.

"Maybe if you add me to the equation we can get that to, I don't know, fine? Yeah, fine sounds like it would be above sufficient. No offense to you, blanket of death, but I think tag teaming would be more effective."

The Cloak nodded its assent. Stephen sighed and magically made his book teleport to the table with a visible grimace of pain. He gave Tony a tired look.

"Is there any chance I can get you to leave?"

"No. But I am open to suggestions on helping. I got you some food and-"

"I don't eat. At all." It was said with finality.

"What about some orange juice?"

"Tony..."

"Look, babe, I wanna help. If you feel embarrassed, or-"

"No. I'm just not hungry." Stephen sighed. "Probably because of the pain," he muttered.

"Ok, what about some Bengay? Would that help?"

"Yes..."

"Do you have any or should I go buy some? Stephen, look at me," Tony urged. His heart broke at the pain and reluctance in Stephen's eyes. "I love you. I'm here to help. I cleared my schedule for today. Whatever you need, name it and I'll do it. I'll be your errand boy or whatever. And yes, we are going to have that conversation someday soon, but not when you're feeling like shit. Do you understand?"

"Vaguely."

"My life purpose is to change that answer to a solid 'yes', but one step at a time. Bengay?"

"In the bathroom. I can-" He raised a hand.

"Na-ah. No more magic!" Tony shook a finger at his boyfriend. "Magic house, guide me!"

He returned in record time. The sanctum was being particularly cooperative. Stephen allowed him to carefully rub the cream in each of his hands, gently massaging. Tony then went to put the cream back and wash his hands.

"Thank you. I believe-"

"I need to eat. I know you said you're not hungry, but do you mind keeping me company? Or do the sight and smell make you sick?" Tony interfered. "And for the record, you're stuck with me today."

"I can come with you while you eat. The pain has lessened, anyway."

"Great."

Stephen relocated to the kitchen. Tony had brought takeout from his favourite Italian place, both their favourites. He noticed Stephen's eyes light up when he saw the containers.

"Just so you know, if you change your mind, tell me. I don't mind feeding you."

"Eat and I'll make up my mind."

Tony grinned, victory in sight. Sure enough, Stephen had the Cloak help him eat until Tony finished, at which point the engineer took over.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." And yeah, watching Stephen suck on the fork before it left his mouth was kinda hot, but Tony probably shouldn't point it out. The sorcerer chewed slowly, carefully, as if he was checking if the next bite would fit. "I know this is a bad time, but..." Tony smiled despite Stephen's raised eyebrow. "I love you."

The taller man chocked on his food. Tony slapped him on the back a few times, helping him regain his breath. Stephen wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"There goes your hard work with the Bengay," he commented, resting his hands on his knees.

"I don't mind doing that again," Tony offered. 

"Later. The methyl salycilate can build up and get toxic."

"From a cream?"

"Yes, from a cream. The substance ends up in the blood stream."

"Ok. You still wanna eat?"

"Just a few more bites." Tony picked up the fork. "No more surprises."

"Why, I'm hurt, babe." He watched with no small amount of satisfaction while Stephen accepted the offered bite. "Since when is my love a surprise?"

Stephen swallowed, looking down at his hands.

"I just... don't feel too loveable right now."

"Hey, feelings aren't a roulette. They're a state. Did you run away when you woke up with a repulsor in your face?" Tony smiled when his boyfriend shook his head. "Did you love me any less?"

"No, but-"

"No buts. I think I can wax poetic here all day, but that won't change anything in your pretty little head. So I'll just say it. Whenever I feel like it." He purposely waited until Stephen swallowed another bite. "I love you."

The sorcerer huffed a chuckle, smiling. Good. Tony preferred a smile to the reluctant resignation he'd been received the whole day.

"I love you too."

After they were done eating, they watched a movie. Stephen lounged on the couch, resting his head on Tony's lap and his hands on his chest. The Cloak somehow managed to cover both of them like a blanket.

"How big does this thing get?"

"As big as it wants."

Tony chuckled. He rubbed Stephen's head, messing his hair in the process. For the first time ever, the sorcerer didn't complain. His eyes searched for Tony's for a few moments. The shorter man offered him a soft smile. He thought he saw something akin to gratitude on the other's face.

By the time the movie ended, Stephen was sleeping. Tony mentally debated whether to wake him up or carry him, but the choice was taken away from him rather quickly. A soft whimper of pain got his attention, Stephen's face twisting before his eyes opened. It barely took a moment for resignation to take over, then he seemed to register Tony's presence and his careful mask of neutrality returned.

"More Bengay before bed?"

"Before bed," the sorcerer agreed.

Silence ensued.

"It's 10pm. We could go to sleep," Tony offered.

Stephen pulled himself up with tired movements. He wasn't really sleepy, but the day had worn him out so he was tired. Perhaps the familiarity of his evening ablution would help him fall asleep.

"Are you- no, you're probably not ok," Tony noticed, carefully putting his hands on Stephen's shoulders. His lover didn't seem to reject the contact, so he carefully rubbed a few times. Stephen moaned lightly.

"Don't stop," he purred.

"I wasn't going to. I love making you sing." He moved his hands a bit, rubbing all over his shoulders. "You know, I could do this for you in bed." He kissed Stephen below his ear, sucking lightly. "After you change into your pyjamas and everything."

The sorcerer moaned again.

"I appreciated the intent, but I should probably warn you that sex is off the table."

"I know. I don't want anything from you today."

Tony shifted his arms to wrap them around Stephen. He was happy to feel the other man leaning into his embrace, melting. They just relaxed together, enjoying each other's presence for the time being. Tony shifted into a comfortable position, his arms loosely circling Stephen's waist.

"We can have that conversation now," Stephen eventually muttered.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked. "I don't want to pressure you." Stephen just nodded in response. "Ok. Do you want to begin?"

"I'm sorry I freaked out."

"Ok, not what I expected, but ok. I want you to know that I love you and accept you with all your faults, but I need you to stop hiding them from me."

"That doesn't come easy for me," Stephen muttered back.

"I know." Tony tightened his grip around his boyfriend. "But hiding problems only leads to build-up, like last time. I know when you're hiding something and I get frustrated."

No answer.

"I know it's a learning curve. I didn't tell Pepper the palladium was killing me and that's pretty damn important." Tony chuckled bitterly. "But can you at least try?"

"I can try."

"Thank you."

Tony kissed the back of Stephen's head.

"Sleep?"

"Yes, please."

They went to bed together. Stephen used magic to change into his pyjamas. After Tony rubbed some cream into his hands, he made him lie down on his front, hands propped up on a pillow above his head, and began massaging his back.

"You're all kinds of tense, love. Let me do this."

The sorcerer hummed in confirmation.

"I shouldn't fall asleep before the cream soaks in anyway."

"I don't mind if you do. Means I'm doing a good job."

"Remember that when you want to kiss me goodnight and I'm unavailable."

Tony chuckled and resumed the massage, taking his time. He slowly went all over Stephen's back, sliding lower and lower until he got to his ass. By then, Stephen was sleeping with his face buried into the pillows. The Cloak helped Tony roll him over without jostling his hands, then the engineer cuddled his boyfriend under the blanket. Sleep came easily with the other man's soft breathing tempting him into a similarly deep slumber.

Tony would call that day a huge success. Stephen had seemed to enjoy his presence towards its end, they got to talk, they cuddled, they got closer... yes, a huge success. It was the first of many.


End file.
